Saiyan Visions And Adventures: A Woman's Force
by Moonraker One
Summary: When a wizard comes with six super saiyans from the past, the zfighters are completely outclassed. But, one of the gods has an answer in the form of Bulma's power in a past life, Chi Chi as well. THIS STORY IS FINISHED.
1. Default Chapter

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:

A Woman's Force

By moonraker one

CHAPTER ONE

This day began like any other for Goku; he went into the forest to train with Gohan. This day, however, would go down in history as one of the few instances that the Elder Gods would have to intervene.

But for now, father and son would square off against each other. Punch for punch, they were equal at this point.

"Come on, Gohan!" Goku said. "I thought that you were much better than this!"

Gohan smiled as he took it up a notch. He was now a bit higher than his father.

**Thwack!**

Gohan smiled as Goku tried to pick himself up. "So," He said to his father. "You were saying?"

"I guess I underestimated you."

"That'll be your downfall!"

The two charged up the area with their display of power. Meanwhile, Piccolo, up at lookout point, was growing restless.

_Hmm._ He thought. _Something is definitely wrong. I can just feel it._

Vegeta was off training with his son, Trunks. Somehow, Trunks was winning.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled. "What is taking you so long? I am still beating you!"

Vegeta smiled to himself. _Let's see him block THIS!_ He thought.

"FINAL FLASH!" He yelled, charging up his trademark attack.

Trunks tried to block, but was sent through the wall, landing in Bulma's room, in her lap.

"Uh, Hi mom!" He said, laughing.

She frowned angrily. "Get back out there! NOW!"

He rushed out the door. Bulma walked in the kitchen to cook. Everything was doing just fine, but on the other side of the planet, a small ship landed. Out came a small wizard, and six saiyan warriors.

"So, Master Tesentor," The largest saiyan said. "What are we going to do?"

Tesentor cackled. "We are gonna take this planet! It's just a matter of time!"

When they showed up, all the z-fighters felt it. As they left their normal daily lives, they flew to immediately over the forest, where they all gathered to discuss these new ki signals.

"Hey Piccolo," Goku said. "What do you make of this?"

Piccolo grunted slightly. "I think that they are a threat, but we need to find out for sure."

Krillin was scared. "I hope that we don't have to fight them! Just feel how strong they are!"

Gohan frowned. "I can feel it too. Yup. I don't think that we'd be much of a dent in them."

They all felt the incoming threat, but knew not what to do about it. They didn't know, however, that the Gods were planning as well.

-end of chapter one-

NEXT:

The gods plan their move.


	2. Chapter Two

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:

A Woman's Force

By moonraker one

CHAPTER TWO

At the Pantheon of Elder Gods, the gods were discussing what they were going to do. All the gods had plans but about half of them were either stupid, or unimplementable. As the gods discussed, Lord Alexander, their leader, was thinking of a plan of his own; a plan that actually might work. He stood up and walked around a bit, then he spoke up.

"My fellow gods," Was what he broke the discussion with. "As you know, Bulma and Chi-Chi are the wives of the mortal universe's most powerful warriors, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well," He continued. "As you may not know, they were saiyan warriors in their past lives."

Lord Jakir-so, a lesser god, smiled. "I see your plan. You want to fight fire with fire."

"They may be the only ones powerful enough to beat Tesentor's six. Only a legendary super saiyan can beat another."

"Who said?"

"The holy writings say!"

Karajin, the daughter of the wind god, spoke up. "You know, I think that our Master, Lord Alexander here, is right. These two mortal women may be the only ones powerful enough to beat them."

Alexander smiled. "See, Jakir-so? I have support. So, is it agreed then? Is my plan to be implemented?"

The vote was unanimous. They all agreed on Alexander's plan. They knew that he was right. The trick was getting Chi-Chi and Bulma to Planet Velir (the gods' planet) without much problem. Alexander had another solution.

"I have a solution to that problem." He said. "I've talked to Goku before. I believe that if I talk to him again, he'd agree with me. If I can speak to him alone, he'd probably agree with me."

Karajin and Jakir-so agreed. Therefore, the plan was done. Alexander was to speak to Goku in private. However, the trick was for him to get to Goku before the warriors took him out. Alexander teleported himself to Earth to talk to Goku.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Goku and the z-fighters were getting their butts kicked. They were losing badly.

**Wham!**

Super Saiyan Vegeta was sent sailing by one of tesentor's saiyan warriors from the past. He was bleeding and injured.

"Hahaha." The warrior laughed. "Now you are dead! Heee..yahhh!"

He tried to insert his hand into Vegeta's throat.

**Snatch!**

The warrior looked up to see a very large man grabbing his hand.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled at Alexander.

"Why don't you pick on someone closer to your own size?" Alexander replied.

The warrior stood up straight. Even so, Alexander was a whole foot and a half taller than him at seven foot one. Moreover, Alexander's power level was infinite.

"Uh, don't worry about me! I was just leaving!" The warrior said, cowering. He flew away to rejoin the other five.

Alexander healed the Z-fighters and then talked to them.

"Uh, Goku," He said. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Goku walked to the side to speak with Alexander.

"What is it this time?" Goku said.

Alexander looked down. "I'm gonna get straight to the point. You guys can't even come close to matching them. Even if you made it to super saiyan three, they'd still pick you off. Face it. You can't win. So that's why you need my help."

Goku nodded. "Yes. You're right. So, do you think that you can help us?"

Alexander smiled. "Of course I can. You see, I figured the best way was to fight fire with fire."

Alexander spent the next ten minutes explaining the gods' plan to deal with the situation. After that, he and Goku went to the others to explain the situation.

"So," He said. "It's agreed then. We're going to take them to Planet Velir and we're going to restore them."

So, off they went to Planet Velir to restore their power. As they flew, Goku thought of what was going to happen.

"Hmm." He thought, "This is an interesting idea. I just hope that it works."

Within a few minutes, they showed up at the planet. Alexander lead them into a building that looked like it went into the clouds. As they walked in, they were met by Jakir-so and Karajin.

"Jakir-so," Alexander said. "We've got them. Take Bulma and Chi-Chi to restoration at once!"

"Yes sir!" He replied.

He led the two into a large room. The room looked bright, the walls looked tiled.

Jakir-so shut the door. "Please do not get too excited. For this to work, your mind must be clear of thought. You must be calm." He said as he slammed the door shut.

"Hey," Bulma said to Chi-Chi. "What do you make of this whole 'restoration' thing?"

Chi-Chi was scared. "I don't even know who these people are! Why did I ever agree to this?!" She yelled.

The walls began to glow very brightly. Bulma and Chi-Chi could hear bolts of energy crackling as they bounced off the glowing walls. Within a few minutes, fields of energy began to form around the two scared mortal women.

"Uh, what's going on?" Bulma asked.

The voice of Alexander echoed through the room. "In a past life, you two were both powerful saiyan warriors. We need you to help your husbands' friends beat the six saiyans from the past. This room will restore your original power, form, and knowledge."

**Kra-Koom!**

Bolts of energy shot off the walls, striking the energy field around the two. They screamed in pain as the energy of the room surged through their bodies. Bulma was lifted off the ground by the sheer force of the energy; Chi-Chi was thrown hard against the back wall. They both fell to their knees. When they got up, however…

"Uggh…wha?" Bulma said, picking herself up.

Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at their new form. Bulma had more muscle tone on her arms and legs, and so did Chi-Chi. They also noticed their power was much higher.

The door opened. "So, did it work?" Jakir-so asked them. "Are you restored?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Yup. We sure are."

-end of chapter two-


	3. Chapter Three

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:

A Woman's Force

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER THREE

Now that Bulma and Chi-Chi were restored to their original form, knowledge, and power, they were ready to go to Earth to try and stop the six warriors trying to destroy it. Goku and Alexander were talking by the gods' dining table. Goku was thinking that now maybe they'd win. Alexander reminded them that this wasn't a sure victory; he told them that the power levels were not that far apart.

"So," He said. "Why'd you do this if you didn't think that we'd win?"

Alexander sighed. "I figured that now maybe you'd at least have a chance."

Goku and the Z-fighters flew off. Jakir-so walked up to Alexander.

"Uh, sir?" He said.

"What is it?" Alexander responded.

"I was wondering the same thing that he was. Why did you do this?"

"I wish that there was another way, but this is the best method that we've got. We cannot intervene yet."

Back on Earth, Goku and the others prepared to fight. As they flew towards the six warriors, the six picked up on them.

"Ha". He said, laughing. "They've come back to fight. Let's have some fun!"

The six warriors took off towards the z-fighters. As the two major groups stood in stance, Keltrak broke the silence with a scream of power.

"YAHHH!" He yelled, charging up to super saiyan.

Goku did the same. As the two squared off, Goku was a little outclassed.

**ker-pow!**

Goku was hit hard. He got up, snapped his jaw back into place, then charged up again. Once he powered up to super saiyan two, he began to win.

**thwack!**

Keltrak was sent through the mountains. He got up from under a huge pile of rubble, just in time to meet Goku's foot. Back at the pantheon of elder gods, they were having a problem. Someone had sent Chi-Chi and Bulma to the wrong galaxy.

"What?!" Alexander said. "They've been lost?!"

"That's…um…true." Jakir-so said, quietly.

"Karajin, find them at once! We have to have Bulma and Chi-Chi on Earth!"

She ran into the other room to try and locate them. Back on Earth, the fight was really heating up. Too bad the z-fighters didn't have the advantage. In fact, the bad guys were really winning.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled. "Look out!"

Krillin turned instead of teleporting away. Mistake.

**choom!**

A blast tore through his chest. He fell to the ground. Vegeta turned to his opponent, Fortal, the smartass.

**bam!**

His fist shattered Fortal's jaw. Goku was still holding off his opponent, Keltrak. With the fight scene shaping up this way, they'd need every ounce of help.

-End of chapter three-


	4. Chapter Four

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:

A Woman's Force

By moonraker one

CHAPTER FOUR

The battle was raging on, and oh, what a battle it was. Keltrak, the largest of the six saiyans, was on the ground with two of his ribs shattered. Fortal, the smartass, was speechless. Literally, with his jaw broken. Pelkorf, the blue-haired saiyan, was incapacitated. The other three were injured like hell.

They all, however, were in great shape compared to Goku and the Z-Fighters. Goku had his whole lower body blown clean off. Vegeta was lying on the ground in a spreading pool of his own blood, with a quarter-sized hole in his throat. Tien was dead. Krillin would be dead in a few breaths. All were either dead or dying. _This IS dire,_ Alexander thought as he watched. _Never before had so many of them been dead or dying at once!_

"Master!" Jakir-so said. "What're we to do?"

Alexander simply shook his head. _I just wish we could locate them!_ He thought.

Karajin ran into the room as fast as she could. "Master! I've located them! They were sent to the wrong galaxy!"

Alexander rapped his fist against the table. "Yes!" He cried. "Send them to Earth at once!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi were sent to the battle site at once. Right as they got there, they took stance. _This is it, my friend._ Bulma thought. _This is your last battle!_

Now they were ready to fight. This was going to be hell. And it was. But, because they were saiyans, Chi-Chi was a little arrogant. A fault that would prove deadly.

"Stay back, Bulma." She said. "I'll take care of this."

Bulma stood back as Chi-Chi was battling them. She was taking them apart.

**Wham!**

Her fist destroyed Pelkorf's chances of living after this battle. It accomplished that by removing his head from his body. Fortal was pissed, and went super saiyan three. Chi-Chi followed suit.

"KELTRAKAR!" He yelled, firing his trademark blast.

Chi-Chi sneered at his blast. "No. You are not going to defeat me."

She charged up one of Goku's moves. "KAME…HAME…HA!"

She fired his blast at Fortal, which overpowered his attack completely. He was turned to dust.

"Chi-Chi! Look out!" Bulma yelled.

Chi-Chi turned around to see one of Keltrak's blasts coming at her. Bulma flew in front of Chi-Chi and deflected the blast.

"You stay back, Chi-Chi!" Bulma yelled. "I'll take the last three. Keltrak, Dankort, and Blakton, the remaining saiyans, took stance to destroy Bulma. Dankort and Blakton disappeared to attack from behind.

"KELTRAKAARR!" Keltrak charged up the saiyan attack.

Bulma put her hands in front of her. "Final flash!" She yelled, firing vegeta's trademark attack.

Her attack was winning, but she was super saiyan two. Keltrak charged up to super saiyan three.

**Choom!**

His blast overpowered hers, and the other two came in from the sides and behind.

**slam!**

A large saiyan elbow annihilated Bulma's ribcage, leaving her almost incapacitated. She fell to the ground.

Dankort smiled. "I thought so. This one is done for."

Blakton dropped his foot onto Bulma's stomach. She cried in pain.

Chi-Chi ran up to Bulma. "Oh no! Please, don't die on me!"

The real question wasn't how long she'd live, but how would she die?

-end of chapter four.


	5. Chapter Five

Saiyan Visions And Adventures:

A Woman's Force

By moonraker one

CHAPTER FIVE

Bulma coughed up blood as she lay, defeated. _It wasn't supposed to end like this!_ She thought. She looked in agony at her best friend, Chi-Chi, standing over her, crying. _I know_, Chi-Chi thought back. _You just needed to be more careful and you wouldn't have fallen!_ Chi-Chi bent over to say goodbye.

Bulma smiled. "You are the greater of the two of us. I know you won't disappoint me!" She said.

Chi-Chi shook her head. _I can't stand to see her suffer like this. She'll take a whole day to die, if not longer._ She thought.

She touched Bulma's face, smiling. "You were my best friend, Bulma." She said.

She stood up, and placed her foot on Bulma's throat. Bulma reached up, as if to say "No! Please!" Then her hand dropped. She was dead.

"Now!" Chi-Chi said. "Who wants to die next? Maybe, I'll just kill you for killing my friend."

Chi-Chi immediately blew away Keltrak for killing Bulma. She then went for the other two, Pelkorf's body laying next to Keltrak's. She closed in on Dankort.

**Boom!**

Her fist took apart Dankort's face, and also sent him through about seven mountains. Blakton charged up to Chi-Chi and tried to attack her.

"Flash Bomb!" He yelled.

**Kra-koom!**

His bomb exploded, leaving behind a massive trail of smoke. He smiled wickedly as he watched. When he felt a powerful Ki behind the smoke screen, however, his smile was wiped from his face. By a Kamehameha.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" She yelled.

**CHOOM!**

The blast took his body apart instantly. She'd won, but didn't believe it.

-end of chapter five-

Next: The final chapter of this story.


	6. Chapter Six Final Chapter

Saiyan Visions And Adventures:

A Woman's Force

By moonraker one

CHAPTER SIX

As the bodies lay strewn across the clearing, Chi-Chi stood up. Blood was pouring from her eyes as she stood in defiance. She couldn't believe that she won. She smiled as the evil ki spread across the sky was broken by the sunlight.

A bright flame spread across the field. Within minutes, dead z-fighters stood up, free of injury. "Great job!" Alexander said. "Your triumph today is like those of the gods in the past. Which led me to thinking, you deserve something greater."

Goku stood up. "Greater than what?" He asked.

"Your current position. You deserve to be immortal!"

"Really! Wow!"

"That was my response too. You will become elementals, the first step in your path to full godliness!" 

"What does this consist of?"

Rather than explain, Alexander disappeared, then returned in a burst of light.

"You must choose your element. Earth, air, fire, and water are the basic four." He explained. "Others include: Thunder, metal, light, darkness, good, and evil."

Vegeta was confused. "Good and evil?"

"Yes," Alexander explained. "If you choose either of these, you will be able to use them, like Babidi. You can even stow away in people by posessing them."

These are the choices picked and their pickers:

Krillin, air Piccolo, Earth Tien, fire Yamcha, air Gohan, metal 18, water Goku, good Vegeta, evil Trunks, darkness Goten, light Chi-Chi and Bulma, thunder 

-the end-

NEXT: Saiyan Visions and Adventures: A holy switch.

When Bulma creates a time-space fluctuator, 18 is switches places(not bodies, just positions) on the space-time continuum with King Vegeta in the past. But, when they can't bring her back, she realizes the only way to return to normal is to prevent the Saiyan race's destruction.


End file.
